Jack Krauser: Origins
by Polatrixu
Summary: Jack Krauser no siempre fue el villano qie todos comocemos. Primero fue un soldado que peleo en una guerra que no era del todo suya.


Bienvenidos a esta historia que me saqué por no se donde. Jack Krauser de una manera que nunca antes lo habían visto. Bueno quizas si, pero síganme el juego.

Esta es la entrega para el foro de Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

Sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo lo que escribí

~!

Había sido enviado a luchar por su país en la Guerra contra el terror, posterior a los ataques terroristas en el 2001. Aunque Estados Unidos comenzó silenciosamente dicha guerra después de que el bioterrorismo fue comprobado viable con el incidente de la destrucción de Raccoon City. Dichos atentados fueron rastreados hasta llegar a al-Qaeda y a la titánica farmacéutica, Umbrella.

Miró por la ventana para observar las nubes pasar y al sol de ocaso perder su luz. Esperaba que su tiempo en territorio enemigo no fuera tan eventual, pero en el fondo sabía que eso simplemente no era posible. Suspiró pesadamente y decidió que era mejor intentar descansar un poco, y cerró los ojos.

Jack Krauser se dispuso a dormir lo que restaba del viaje.

Sol, pesadez, hambre y sed. Eso era el pan de cada día sin contar las casi cien libras que cargaba como parte de su uniforme, equipo de protección y cargadores. Cuánto odiaba Afganistán. Demasiada arena y nada de océano. El sol sin piedad alguna que quemaba sus mejillas y lo cegaba con su resplandor.

Pero jamás habló de sus incomodidades aun cuando la arena se metíera en sus botas de combate y llenara su comida, haciéndola casi incomible. Él había escogido esa vida y ahora debía sacarle el mejor provecho. O perder la razón por completo. Eso jamás dejaba de ser una posibilidad.

Vivía con el ceño fruncido. Y aunque sus camaradas de platón le cuidaban la espalda y él a ellos; fuera de misiones de reconocimiento y exploración, no interactuaba con nadie y era mejor así. En cualquier momento alguno de ellos podría morir por una mina terrestre, emboscada o alguno de esos monstruos que tanto se estaban usando en el bioterrorismo. Era mejor estar distante e ignorarlos lo más posible.

Vivía al borde de la muerte, por más irónico que eso sonara. Todos los días la supervivencia era incierta. Las B.O.W. eran casi incontrolables; cada alborada era recibida con los restos de los caídos en combate. Era una guerra contra un enemigo etéreo e intocable. Los enemigos verdaderos no eran aquellos que presionaban el gatillo contra ellos, ni los que soltaban las cadenas de las bestias mutantes que todos temían; los verdaderos enemigos se encontraban frente a un escritorio, en algún edificio con aire acondicionado jugando a ser el que gane más poder y destrone al otro sin importar a quienes se llevaran de encuentro. El daño colateral era exorbitante. Civiles inocentes, en su mayoría mujeres y niños. Él sabía en qué diablos se había metido, pero... ¿y las víctimas de tan cruel guerra? Algunas ni siquiera supieron cómo murieron. Se suponía que su tarea como parte de su platón era hacer retroceder al enemigo, pero no parecían ganar terreno para nada.

~!

Despertó de golpe debido a los sonidos de disparos y gritos desesperados fuera de su tienda. Todo se sentía un mal sueño. Como pudo tomó su rifle de asalto para salir a enfrentar el peligro y apoyar a sus compañeros.

El viento estaba calmo. La oscuridad era absoluta; la luz había sido desactivada por los invasores. El enemigo era sigiloso; solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de sus compañeros y el ocasional grito de terror y detonaciones sin objetivo cuando alguno de ellos era tomado por sorpresa por lo que sea que los atacaba desde esa penumbra mortal.

Decir que no sentía miedo era mentir descaradamente. Uno a uno estaban siendo cazados. Jack sentía el sudor frío deslizarse por su temple; recorrer cada centímetro de su rostro mientras sus orbes escaneaban el vacío de la noche buscando algo que se moviera, un reflejo, un lugar más oscuro que otro; ¡lo que fuera!

Alcanzó a distinguir un gruñido gutural proveniente de su derecha. Giró lentamente la cabeza al lugar. Su compañero había sido reemplazado por lo que la escasa luz existente revelaba una bestia con cuerpo de león pero con un rostro desprovisto de la piel con la que había llegado al mundo; sus órganos oculares producían un tenue brillo verde casi imposible de detectar; la falta de piel dejaba visible las múltiples hileras de dientes de depredador despiadado. Por su hocico descubierto escurría el líquido vital de los soldados caídos.

Una gota de sangre cayó a la arena desde las fauces de tan profana bestia, el pulso del soldado se detuvo momentáneamente. Tenía dos opciones: disparar o lanzarse a los puños contra esa amalgama de vida y muerte.

"¿Qué más da?" El hombre eligió el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dejando caer su rifle y lanzándose hacia un futuro incierto. Embistió a la monstruosa bestia con su hombro, afectando la tráquea del infame ser con su fuerza hercúlea de soldado. Aprovechó el momento para desenfundar su cuchillo de combate.

El terrible experimento de laboratorio fue levantado del suelo por el golpe del hombre que lo enfrentaba, cayendo de costado en el suelo terroso con un gemido gutural. La bestia definitivamente no esperaba ser atacada de esa forma y se encontraba temporalmente confundida.

El soldado no titubeó, y su hoja de metal creó un furioso río de sangre negra; la fuente, el cuello de la Bestia, rugiendo en agonía eterna.

El corazón del guerrero estuvo apunto de estallar por el gran estrés y ruleta rusa de emociones que experimentó al ver al ser sacudirse de un lado a otro y lanzar zarpazos al aire, tratando inútilmente de detener el dolor que sentía mientras lo pintaba todo a su paso en ese color oscuro sanguinolento.

El rubio cubierto en sangre profana perteneciente a su oponente observó su olvidado rifle en el suelo dubitativamente… ¿Debería tener piedad y acabarle o dejarle sufrir desangrándose en el nombre de los caídos?

En su distracción el ser alcanzó a arañarlo en el pecho, dejándole un recuerdo superficial pero igualmente doloroso. Siseó en disgusto por la sensación de ardor y decidió que lo mataría ahí y en el momento; no por piedad sino por su seguridad y la de los sobrevivientes en ese ataque.

Un único detalle era que ahora el león carente de piel en el rostro bloqueaba su paso. Jack decidió lanzarse al suelo y rodar para evitar los zarpazos sin ton ni son que la criatura trataba de darle. El ser profano acertó otro golpe en su espalda, pero aun así Jack logró impulsarse con sus pies y alcanzar el rifle. Cayó de espaldas; el movimiento súbito llamó la atención de la bestia y esta se lanzó a donde estaba él en el suelo.

Un único disparo resonó dentro de esa base, llamando la atención de los sobrevivientes que se encontraban a cubierta. Tres miembros del platón se armaron de valor y decidieron investigar el disparo y la aparente calma que inundó las instalaciones después del mismo.

Dieron con Jack Krauser tratando de quitarse un cadáver sangrante y mutante de encima.

~!

'Héroe'

Individuo que se distingue por haber realizado una hazaña extraordinaria, sobretodo si requiere de mucho valor.

No dejaban de llamarlo héroe por acabar con el ser de laboratorio. "Héroe", murmuró para sí mismo de manera despectiva, sentado en alguna caja de procedencia dudosa y de destino aún más dudoso. Sentía que la palabra no le quedaba; un héroe hubiera salvado a todos. Él sólo se salvó a sí mismo. La evidencia eran los cuerpos desmembrados de sus compañeros y las vendas que cubrían su pecho y espalda.

Su comunicador cobró vida. "Nueva misión." Se puso de pie y levantando polvo con el poder de sus pesados pasos; dejó su lugar de descanso para enfrentarse a otro dia en el infierno.

Los detalles de su nuevo asignamiento eran vagos. Su cuadrilla debía ir al centro de una ciudad en ruinas con el objetivo de evacuar a los civiles.

El nerviosismo inundaba a todos los presentes en el transporte. No sabían por qué debían evacuar a los habitantes del lugar si las amenazas habían sido neutralizadas. Ya no habían bestias mutantes, los al-Qaeda fueron expulsados del estado, y las armas explosivas habían sido confiscadas y desarmadas.

Jack Krauser tenía un mal presentimiento. Sus entrañas se retorcieron aún más al ver que todos los que venían con él en la caravana, eran sobrevivientes del ataque que sufrieron algunos días atrás. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

Pero él no quería pensar en eso, por lo que atribuyó su malestar al calor del lugar y al almuerzo de poca calidad que ingirió esa mañana. Pero en el fondo sabía que estaba engañandose a sí mismo.

Llegaron al lugar. Era una desolación. Los edificios que alguna vez fueron negocios estaban pintados de negro a causa de las llamas que los envolvieron. Las calles estaban llenas de escombros y vehículos destrozados por numerosos proyectiles de alto calibre. La guerra contra el terror se encontraba muy reciente en esa pequeña ciudad olvidada del medio oriente.

Pero estaba vacía. No se veía ningún alma alrededor. El punto de navegación apuntaba a las ruinas de un hospital que el líder de su cuadrilla decidió explorar.

Igual que los demás, le siguió; apretando su rifle de asalto contra su pecho, pues la sensación que lo acompañaba desde el inicio del viaje jamás lo abandonó. Paso a paso el mal presentimiento aumentaba.

Habían llegado al tercer piso del centro de salud en ruinas. Cadáveres en varias etapas de descomposición se encontraban dispersos por los pasillos. Otros en las camillas, esos individuos parecían haber partido estando dormidos. Hombres, mujeres y niños por igual.

Jack se encontraba frustrado. No habían sobrevivientes que evacuar. Parecía que los enviaron al lugar solo para perder el tiempo.

"Perder el tiempo…" murmuró para sí mismo girando la cabeza hacía la ventana. Abrió los ojos en grande. Estaban acabados.

Misiles aéreos se dirigían al lugar y él gritó para alertar a su líder, quién exclamó una profanidad y les ordenó salir del lugar corriendo.

Un misil cayó al lado del edificio, explotando y rompiendo las paredes de ese lado de la construcción. Escombros y cristales rotos volaron. Los pilares crujieron en protesta a las vibraciones, amenazando con ceder…

"¡Todos fuera!" Numerosas explosiones causadas por el impacto de los misiles hacían temblar el hospital, provocando que el techo colapsara en diversos lugares sin aviso.

Jack Krauser vio como uno de sus compañeros fue lapidado por una gran losa de concreto, cegando su vida instantáneamente. Otro hombre intentó levantar la pesada piedra, pero el rubio lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme y le comunicó entre profanidades y muecas de incredulidad que ya más nada podían hacer por él y quedarse a sacar el cadáver era una sentencia de muerte. Su compañero asintió y siguió corriendo por su vida.

Esa era la razón por la que Krauser jamás interactuó más allá de lo laboral con sus compañeros, encariñarse le haría tomar decisiones estúpidas como tratar de salvar a un muerto.

Un misil impactó justo enfrente de la entrada mientras él trataba de de abrirles el paso a los demás ya que era el más fortachón del grupo. El hombre no supo más nada.

~!

Despertó en una camilla de hospital. Desorientado, trató de ver alrededor; se percató de que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba enyesado y numerosas varillas de titanio salían en la longitud del mismo. Le ardía algunas partes del cuero cabelludo y el pecho le dolía a montones. En la mesa de al lado perfectamente alcanzable para su brazo vendado pero utilizable, se encontraba un teléfono y un vaso con agua. El agua desapareció dolorosamente por su garganta.

"Te dolerá al respirar y tragar. Algunas costillas se rompieron cuando te dieron el masaje cardiopulmonar." Una enfermera de edad media, entró y ajustó la bolsa intravenosa que lo mantenía hidratado. "Dicen que sostuviste el techo de un edificio en declive para que tus compañeros lograran salir con vida."

"Yo… Yo no recuerdo eso." Respondió con voz rasposa y confundida.

"Es amnesia por trauma, llegaste con una tremenda contusión debe ser por eso que no recuerdas mucho." Le dijo la enfermera con simpatía. Jack Krauser se mostró indignado por el hecho de no recordar nada. "Te aseguro es temporal, muchacho. No te preocupes"

"¿Cuándo estaré en condiciones de volver a servir?"

"¿No te han dicho, cariño?" Ante su negativa, la mujer suspiró y continuó "Fuiste dado de baja con honores permanentemente por tu herida en el brazo. Te dejaré a solas para que puedas asimilarlo."

Estaba anonadado. Su vida, carecería de sentido desde ese momento. El ejército era su vida. Casi no podía escuchar el teléfono a su lado mientras sonaba.

Saliendo momentáneamente de su estupor lo tomó.

"¿Diga?"

"Señor Krauser, desea acabar con los que lo metieron en su actual predicamento?" Una voz fría le respondió del otro lado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Quién eres tú?" Exclamó molesto.

"¿Una misión a evacuar un lugar vacío que después es bombardeado mientras lo exploraban? Me suena a que querían deshacerse de ustedes por saber demasiado" Contrarrestó el hombre que llamó. "La bestia que los atacó era un experimento del gobierno, señor Krauser. Su destino era perecer en ese lugar." Pausó momentáneamente para que Jack lograra atar los cabos sueltos. Su propio empleador decidió matarlo para acabar con la evidencia. Gruñó en furia.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"

"Puedes llamarme Albert Wesker y lo que quiero es un hombre experimentado en combate con ganas de destruir al gobierno"

FIN

Si les gusto dejenme un review y tomen una galletita del tarro. Pero si no, no hagan nada y no tienen derecho a galletas.


End file.
